


The Only One I Need

by Silent_Starlight



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Kissing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Starlight/pseuds/Silent_Starlight
Summary: Mammon may not always be the most open person, it's hard to convey how much you love someone and to do so properly. Nevertheless, he's always searching for a way to tell you just how much you mean to him.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	The Only One I Need

**Author's Note:**

> I should write more fluff like this. It makes my heart feel as squishy as Mammon's face.

Most of the time, Mammon seemed too focused on other things or was spaced out in thought. His attention never seemed to completely focus on you. Even though you know he loves you, it’s hard to always be so sure of it. You shouldn’t have to second guess it, nor be so tense sitting next to him. As obvious as he is at times, it’s surprisingly hard to know what he’s really thinking. 

You seemed nervous and weren’t doing a good job at hiding it. Mammon finds himself shifting nervously too. He never quite knew how to express his love toward you. From the moment you came into his life, he was caught awestruck. He was enraptured by your eyes and the way they sparkled under any light, the way you spoke so kindly to him. It all drew him in. He couldn’t have asked for anything better than to be the first to grow closer to you here. You were just so beautiful in every little movement or word you spoke. It felt like another wave hit him in the chest with everything you did. 

He peers back over at you, playing quietly with your fingers. He loved your hands, small and soft. They’re anything but perfect, though he knows you try to keep them pretty. To him, they are perfect and sightly no matter what. After all, they’re yours. Your hair has fallen over your face slightly, hanging past your shoulder, eyes cast down to your lap. Your chest rises and falls with the sweet sound of you breathing.

He feels his heart swell, taking it all in. The only thing he knows he can focus on truly is you. It’s all he thinks about. He swallows harshly as his throat catches, nervously running his hand back through his fluffy white hair as the emotions bubble up in his chest. He shifts a bit, staring at you who’s now got your attention on him. When his hand drops from his head, it immediately goes to the side of your neck as he leans in. His other hand settles on your side as he leans over your lap, pressing his lips into the tender flesh of your neck. 

The warmth of your skin seeps into his own at the contact and he can feel the blood flush his cheeks. He presses his mouth a bit more firmly against you, his hair slowly falling to the side in little sections that brush across your skin. He sighs deeply, the air rushing over you. His grasp on you tightens as he pulls you closer, taking a relaxed breath in. 

He always loved your scent, there was something that made you extraordinary. It always changed slightly but never changed at its core. Usually you had hints of vanilla, something soft and tropical, with the sweet scent of a flower that he couldn’t quite place what it was, only that it fit you perfectly. Whatever managed to mix it’s way into the smell of you, it was always gentle and refreshing. Breathing you in never failed to make him melt and the embarrassment never outweighed the bliss of pressing up against your body, being able to hold onto you and know you’re his, to just be in the same space as you.

He leans back, slowly letting go of your body. He slides his hand down to place it atop yours and takes it up in his, brushing his thumb over your palm. You slowly reach out your index finger, hooking his and entangling them.

“Where did that come from?” you ask softly, smiling down at your hands. 

Mammon reaches up with his free hand to rub at the back of his neck, the blush on his cheekbones deepening again. “You’re worth a lot to me, more than anythin’ else I could possibly be offered. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me and sometimes… Sometimes I just need to show ya how much I care, how much I love you, even if it’s nothin’ compared to how much I really feel.” He sighs quietly before letting his bright eyes meet yours. 

His face is softer than you’ve ever seen it before. His eyes are relaxed yet shine with energy. They possess the most loving gaze as he looks at you. His lips are drawn up into a weak smile, his teeth threatening to peek through from behind. His cheeks seem full and warm. You reach out to cup his face with a hand and they are warm. The heat radiates down your fingertips like a buzz. He smiles a bit more, diverting his eyes before caving and bringing his attention right back to you. 

“Please stay a little longer,” he begs soft-spokenly. 

His eyes are on yours and you can’t help but melt, smiling sweetly at him. You give him a gentle nod before wrapping your arms around him to pull him in. He shifts awkwardly at first before getting up onto his knees to move along the edge of the bed until he’s settled into your lap. His legs are at your sides, hands finding your shoulder and cheek. You hug his torso up against yours. He’s already got his head hung down, enjoying every bit of it. When you press your lips against his, all the air escapes his lungs as he presses back and tilts his head until they lock perfectly. He grips your shoulders tighter, moving his body closer. Your hand travels up past his shoulder blades to rest on the back of his head, pushed up with locks between your fingers. He sighs into you as you pull kiss after kiss from him, never wanting to have to let go of this moment.


End file.
